Polylactic-glycolic acid (PLGA) is an important biodegradable medical material, featuring good biocompatibility, bioabsorbability and biodegradability. Since the lactic acid-glycolic acid copolymer is formed from lactic acid and glycolic acid, it combines the advantages of two homopolymer polyester materials (polylactic acid (PLA), polyglycolic acid (PGA)). The polylactic-glycolic acid has good biocompatibility, In addition, its material strength, degradation rate, mechanical properties and the like can be modulated by changing the composition and molecular weight of the copolymer. Hence, it is a biodegradable medical material featuring a wide range of practical value. The polylactic-glycolic acid has been extensively applied in several aspects of biomedical science such as implantable hard tissue-repairing materials, surgical sutures, and the carrier for targeting drugs and controlled release drugs. It is required that the degradable materials applied in the field of biomedicine should exhibit high biological safety and not contain any toxic metal and other toxic ingredients. Currently, the production of commercially available polylactic-glycolic acid is performed via stannous octoate catalyzed ring-opening polymerization or stannous chloride catalyzed polycondensation. The recent studies throughout the world have definitely proved that divalent tin salts (stannous octoate and stannous chloride) exhibit cytotoxicity. Since the tin salt catalyst used cannot be completely removed from the synthetic polymer after polymerization reaction, the safety issue of polylactic-glycolic acid synthesized by using divalent tin-containing compound as catalyst for use as medical materials for human has been generally questioned by scientists all over the world. Thus, the exploration for efficient, non-toxic, and metal-free green catalysts for synthesizing polylactic-glycolic acid has become the challenging issue in the field of degradable biomedical materials.